The Second Galveston International Symposium on gastrointestinal hormones will be held at The University of Texas Medical Branch in Galveston on 2-5 April 1989. The first international symposium on gastrointestinal hormones was held in 1974. It was highly successful. The proceedings was published by The University of Texas Press as a book entitled Gastrointestinal Hormones. It was sold out and was reprinted. This Second International Symposium will address a new, unique and timely topic, namely "Gastrointestinal Endocrinology: Receptors and Post-Receptor Mechanisms". There has been no previous international conference on this topic. We plan to bring together about 100 leaders and young investigators in various disciplines to discuss the newest findings regarding activation of cell receptors by regulatory peptides and the effects of that activation. Young investigators in this field will be specifically invited to participate in this symposium. This symposium is planned to stimulate young and established investigators in sharing current research findings and studies and to promote cooperative efforts in further studies in this rapidly expanding field. The publication of the proceedings will be made so as to disseminate the proceedings of the symposium to scientists and teachers and students in this field. The proceedings will promote the sharing of the deliberations with scientist who could not attend. The conference will begin Sunday evening on 2 April 1989 and will conclude by noon on Wednesday, 5 April 1989. The program will be divided into six major sections: Microbiology and Genetics, Receptors and Post-Receptor Activity, Growth -- Normal and Neoplastic, Physiology of Action of Gastrin and CCK, Clinical Implications, and other major areas. For each section, speakers will present papers pertaining to this topic, and a brief open discussion will be available after each presentation. Speakers chosen by the program committee are scientist of international stature. The number of participants invited will be limited so as to allow effective dialogue and open discussion among the participants. We anticipate that this Second Galveston International Symposium will be as successful as the first and will meet a need for bringing together new information and will further serve as an impetus and foundation for future understanding of the basic mechanisms by which gut peptides exert their regulatory functions over gut physiology.